


Cozy

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Don’t worry, Lydia, I’ll keep you warm.”





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Cordia + neck kiss

Cora came into the room and sat behind Lydia on the floor, wrapping the blanket she was carrying around both of them. “This was a good idea,” Cora mused, holding Lydia close. “coming out here, just the two of us. I needed this.”

 

“Though coming so close to winter might not have been such a great idea,” Lydia said with a chuckle. She picked her tea up and took a sip as she watched the fire. “It’s so cold.”

 

Cora hugged her tighter. “Don’t worry, Lydia, I’ll keep you warm.” She gently moved some of Lydia’s hair off her neck and pressed a gentle kiss there. “I love you.”

 

Lydia smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
